The story of Sam and Luke meeting
by Falcon457
Summary: The story of Sam and Luke meeting each other. Containing the same fluffy two as my previous story. I hope you enjoy it


Putting on one of my many hoodies and heading towards my door, I pick up whatever money I could find laying around and head out. To be honest, it had been a while since I left my apartment; about a week, I more prefer to stay indoors than be outside often. I'd spent the entire week just playing online games all day, hoping that I'd find at least a friend who I could get along with one day, however, I was constantly just too shy to try and talk with others. Unlocking my door, clutching a £10 note in my hand, I headed out and left my apartment towards the local burger joint. There wasn't really anything left in my house besides some leftover pizza which had gone stale making it a miracle I've managed to maintain my slender appearance for so long with how much I eat and how infrequently I head outside.

The cold, near Winter weather, made me shiver even with a thick hoodie on and my blue, grown fur to fit the temperature. From what I could tell it had gotten somewhat colder than last year as it was near freezing temperatures now, at least I get more of an excuse to be in blankets all day. Well, not that much has changed with that. Finally, after a long walk, I enter through the glass doors of the burger place and find a table to sit before going and ordering a simple chicken burger. They only had tables that could seat 2-6 people, so, I found a table for two in the corner of the restaurant. As I waited for my meal, I messed around on my phone for a while before my food was carried over to my table. Beginning to eat my food, I notice a lone Zoroark wearing a bright pink coat with fur lining the hood and a cyan soft scarf entering the burger joint. At first, I didn't take much notice to him, he was just a normal customer from all I've seen, and the only thing making him stand out was his bright clothing. Nothing too special. In the middle of taking a bit out of my burger, I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone sitting beside me. Looking over in confusion, I recognised the person as the same Zoroark who wore the pink coat and blue scarf, looking over at me with a small but friendly smile and what looked like a slight blush in his expression. I had hardly an idea of what to say, luckily, he explained before I had a chance.

"Sorry about just this, you just looked a little lonely and I thought I'd come over and say hi to you." He said in a soft tone, looking over at me with his deep blue eyes. I wasn't really sure what to say, frankly, I was embarrassed and nervous as this had never happened before. Realising there was nothing I could do except say things, I worryingly tried to introduce myself with everything I knew about social situations but the words mostly just stumbled out of my mouth.

"O-Oh, hey! Sorry, I'm not really good with introductions, but my name is Sam. Sorry I talk too fast I can get pretty shy when it comes to people and stuff." The words just about forming a sentence as I'm riddled with anxiety over a simple introduction. "Sorry I talk too much. Am I saying sorry too much?" Finally finishing what attempt I made at conversation and an introduction.

He looked at me and chuckled lightly. He didn't mind the fact I messed up so badly. "Do you always introduce yourself like this?" He responds, jokingly.

"No, not usually. No." I answer, anxiously laughing a little, with him also laughing with me. I couldn't understand why he was being so friendly to me; is this is just how conversations go? I haven't had any friends since the end of Primary School. Now being 17, that was a really long time ago.

He extends a paw towards me. "My name's Luke, it's nice to meet you, Sam."

I take his paw and shake it, probably holding it for a few seconds too long after. "I-It's nice to meet you too, Luke," I say, before taking another bite out of my burger and then "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really. I usually just come here to get a drink but I wasn't too thirsty." Admittedly, he looked pretty cute scratching the side of his neck as he said this but I tried to push that thought away.

After regaining my composure and taking a deep breath, I ask: "Then why are you here if you didn't plan to eat or drink anything?" He suddenly just awkwardly stays quiet like he wasn't expecting a question like that or didn't know how to respond making me worry. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, I just..." His face turning a deep red. "I was walking by and I saw you alone, I just wanted to give you company." He answered, making my face blush a little too. "Sorry, I was actually on my way somewhere before I came in here, I'm gonna have to leave now, hold on."

My anxiety slowly starting to appear once more, I was enjoying his company, and I didn't want it to end like this. This was the closest I've been to someone other than my parents or people in a game for the past few years and I didn't want them to just leave like this, but, I just had to accept that. The Zoroark had his back to me and looked like he was messing with something, I couldn't tell what it was though. Even if it was a short interaction, I would still miss-

"Here's my number, just thought I'd give it to you since you seem fun, and, well... I haven't really had someone to talk to before so, here." Turning around and handing me a small note with a phone number, leaving me surprised. "I'll hopefully see you later, Sam. Give me a call, I'm usually free."

"Y-Yeah, see you later, Luke. I'll try." He gives a small wave in my direction well looking back at me with that adorably friendly smile and light blush from before, leaving the burger joint.

After finishing my burger, I headed out back towards my apartment. It had started raining when I left, so I had to walk back to my apartment covered in rain in a regular, dark grey hoodie. Fumbling with my keys I finally got into my apartment, about 2 hours had passed since I left earlier. Taking off my hoodie and resting on my slightly uncomfortable sofa before picking up my phone to see I had received a text from the nice Zoroark I met at the burger place.

"Hey man! I just got home. I was wondering if there was a chance that maybe we could hang out tomorrow somewhere. It's not common I really go places with, as I said, I haven't really had anyone to talk or hang out with so I was hoping we could do that sometime? See you soon!"

Finally seeing something on my phone, besides my alarm in the morning, was something nice. It was really the first text I'd received in a long while and it made me happy.

"Hey, Luke. I was happy to see your text today, so thanks for that I guess. I don't really have my own home, I just live in an apartment a couple streets down from the burger joint we met at. I'd be happy to hang out with you tomorrow, possibly around 4 pm? We could meet back up at the burger joint if that's alright with you. Also just wanted to say you have a really nice coat. Well, that's it for now, so, see you later."

Rereading it a few times over, I finally sent it to him before taking a deep breath and laying back and putting my phone down on the somewhat dusty sofa. I was pretty happy I had someone I could call my friend and someone I could actually hang out with. I would've just sat indoors all day but I had a reason to get up in the morning and I was glad. I felt anxious about meeting up with him again, we only had a short interaction. What if he finds me weird or annoying? Pushing those thoughts the back of my head was pretty easy, I'd learnt how to ignore those thoughts after being alone for so long but something was about to change for me. I was happy.


End file.
